


Win or Lose

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo is her boyfriend, The Nationals, male Kiyoko Shimizu, some parts of the manga but no spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn't end well when the match ended. Tsukishima was worried and Kuroo feels like he's not a good captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> summary sucks ass. forgive me! made this in about 4 hours or so :D  
> i hope you enjoy
> 
> OH! Kiyoko is male here. I named him Kiyoshi <3
> 
> [excuse the wrong grammars and such!]

Karasuno has two managers and one of them is deeply concerned about a certain Nekoma Captain. “Tsukishima…” Shimizu Kiyoshi, the 3rd year manager, called out for his first year soon-to-be manager, Tsukishima Kei. “Yes, Shimizu-senpai?” Kiyoshi observes the girl quietly, his eyes taking in the worried look of his kohai. That is very rare for her to be worried and Kiyoshi has an idea why.

They heard the blow of the whistle indicating one match has already ended. “Go…” The blonde looked surprised at her senpai. She was just about to gather the water bottles to fill them up for the upcoming match of their team but when her senpai uttered those words, her heart pumps hard in her chest. “Senpai…”

“I’ll fill those up, I know you’re worried.” His smile was gentle and his black hair shines under the gym lights. Admittedly, his senpai is an eye-catcher, always getting the attention of the girls and she feels a little lucky to be beside her kind senpai.

“I’ll handle everything, don’t worry.” She really has the urge to hug her senpai right now but she was Tsukishima, she doesn’t do hugs so all she did was bow, a complete 90 degrees bow. “Thank you…” The smile of her senpai was the last thing she saw before walking briskly away from the bleachers and going down the stairs.

She looked left and right, realizing the Nekoma team had already exited the gym. She sighs before walking again, passing some other schools from everywhere. Tsukishima stopped walking when she spotted red jerseys.

Walking towards them she scanned the team, they seem dejected and sad and she can’t help but feel sympathy for them. “Tsukishima…” Even when Kenma noticed her, the team seemed to not care a little, their feelings still down due to the match that just occurred a while ago. “Where’s Kuroo…”

“He’s on his way to the infirmary,” She nods and notices their girl manager looking at her. The blonde bows at her, completely shocking the Nekoma manager. “I hope you don’t mind. I’ll go to Kuroo-san instead.” Tsukishima didn’t wait for a reply, she just skipped away hoping to reach her boyfriend as soon as possible.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo looked down at his hand, feeling it going numb as the bandage around it added more pressure to stop the bleeding. He sighs, resting his head on his good arm. The nurse already left him alone, he needs to go back to his team but somehow he feels tired.

When he heard a few shuffling and footsteps, he sighs again. “Manager-chan~ I’m gonna go back later…”

“Not manager-chan, sorry.” He was taken aback by the familiar voice he knows so much. He looks up and saw an angel walking towards him with a towel and water bottle. None of them talk, the blonde just sat beside him and observes his situation right now.

“Here,” She handed him the water bottle she was carrying and he took it. After he was done, Tsukishima took hold of the bottle again, putting it away before looking at her boyfriend again. He has beads of sweat running down his face and his hand…

“You know…” She started, dabbing the towel gently on his face and Kuroo accepts the gentle care of the girl he misses so much. “In a game, there will be winners and losers…” Tsukishima took note on how Kuroo’s happy expression changes from a sad one.

It hurts her to see her happy, overly-confident and snarky boyfriend like this.

“But losers are not really losers,” She stopped wiping some sweat off, taking in the sight of her boyfriend’s unruly hair being curled upwards. Tsukishima then moved her gaze down to his hand, noticing some little bloodstains which she immediately wiped away.

“You all did your best to reach this far,” Throwing the towel away, she carefully held the injured hand, grazing at the fingers softly to soothe any pain Kuroo might be feeling right now.

Then a sniff was heard before a hoarse voice uttered, “We lost…”

Kuroo can be such a crybaby sometimes, well, only in front of her.

And sometimes Kuroo makes Tsukishima speechless so she just hugged him, letting him cry on her chest, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Even though she’s taller, Kuroo was still wider and bulky so she has her arms spread wide only for him. “Tsukki, I’m not a good cap—”

“Don’t you dare continue, Kuroo.” The sniffles calm down a little. She lets him stay in her hug also appreciating the closeness they’re getting for not seeing each other for a while.

It hurts Tsukishima because they haven’t seen each other for almost a month and this is what she sees when they finally get to meet. After a while, Kuroo pulls back, sitting up straight while chuckling at the quietness they have. He continues to laugh at the same time wiping his tears away. Tsukishima just watched him, gold eyes taking in the image of her boyfriend.

“Tetsurou, you’re a good captain.” The blond smiled, cupping his face to him look at her in the eyes. “Please don’t ever think you’re not. I've been observing you since training camp and even today's match, you helped your team, you brought your team together and I…” she pecked his nose shyly causing the both of them to blush.

“I am so proud of you. Win or lose…” She pursed her lips and readied herself, knowing if she continues what she was about to say, Kuroo will tease her nonstop but also knowing on the other side it will brighten the Nekoma’s captain.

“You will always be a winner in my… heart.” Uttering those last words were hard, her cheeks were flushed red, eyes looking down avoiding his gaze. Tsukishima wasn’t always this cheesy, it was always Kuroo who initiated cheesy stuff but when she murmured those words, something inside Kuroo flicked up and his heart did some incredible backflips.

“Tsukki…” The blonde honestly expects a teasing remark but she got trampled down by a hug instead. Smiling shyly, she wrapped her arms around him. “You made me worry, stupid.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize…” Pulling back, Tsukishima smiled at her boyfriend, “Does it still hurt?”

“It’s numb now, so it’s okay…” The blonde manager sighs, grabbing Kuroo’s bandaged hand again to caress it gently. “Well, I’m glad it’s nothing serious…” Kuroo smiled sadly, glancing down at his hand. “Thanks, Kei…”

“Tetsurou…”

“Hm?”

“Wipe your tears and let’s go back huh? Kiyoshi-senpai might need an extra hand.” She let out a soft laughed once Kuroo pouted as he heard the name of their handsome manager. “Kiyoshi can handle that, he’s a man, he can do it.”

“Tetsu…”

“Fine,” And Tsukishima feels giddy at the thought of Kuroo getting jealous over her senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I am really enjoying writing this genderbent kurotsuki and bokuaka (tho still adjusting) so I hope you will all stay tuned to this series :*
> 
> love lots.  
> comment your thought loviess


End file.
